This invention relates to dough handling equipment, and in particular to a method and apparatus for forming dough into balls.
In the manufacture of dough, it is sometimes desirable to form the dough into balls for further processing or packaging. One way of forming dough into balls is to drop pieces of dough onto a moving conveyor belt, which moves the dough pieces past a shaper bar that forms the dough pieces into balls. To properly form the dough pieces, the shaper bar must impinge upon the moving belt. The impingement of the bottom of the shaper bar on the top surface of the belt pushes the bottom surface of the belt against the supporting bed. The friction between the bottom of the shaper bar and the top of the belt and between the bottom of the belt and the supporting bed generates heat, which warms the dough above the proper handling temperature, making it more difficult to work.
Generally the method and apparatus of the present invention form dough pieces into balls without excessively heating the dough. More particularly, according to the method and apparatus of the present invention, a moving belt and shaper bar are held together sufficiently to properly shape dough pieces into balls without generating enough heat to warm the dough above its proper working temperature.
Generally the method of this invention comprises moving pieces of dough on a belt past a shaper bar while urging the belt against the shaper bar with a plurality of fluid jets. The fluid jets both urge the belt against the shaper bar so that the dough pieces on the belt are properly formed and shaped, and help cool the belt to prevent heating of the belt and the dough on the belt. In the preferred embodiment the fluid jets are a series of air jets aligned with the bottom of the shaper bar.
Generally the apparatus of this invention comprises a moving belt having a top surface for carrying pieces of dough thereon, and a bottom surface, and a shaper bar disposed over the top surface of the belt for forming dough pieces carried on the belt past the shaper bar into balls. A plurality of fluid jets impinge on the bottom of the belt, urging the belt against the shaper bar so that the dough pieces on the belt are properly formed and shaped. In the preferred embodiment the fluid jets are air jets aligned with the bottom of the shaper bar.
The method and apparatus of the present invention allow pieces of dough to be quickly and easily formed into balls, without undue heating of the dough beyond its appropriate working temperature. The method and apparatus allow for adjustment of the pressure between the belt and the shaper bar to minimize wear while still providing adequate force to properly shape the dough. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.